Dragon abuse
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Spike starts to have suicidal thoughts because he is maturing, but it could be another reasone. So the mane six must make sure he does not kill himself. Rated M for attempted suicide and sex. Please review.
1. Attempted suicide

Ever since Twilight became an alicorn, she has been forcing Spike to work like a slave. And it's not just Twilight, it was also the rest of the mane six. Whenever Spike screwed while assisting Twilight, even the slightest bit, she would smack him upside the head. Whenever he saw Rainbow dash, she would pick him up, fly him high into the sky, and drop him, but catch him at the last second. Whenever he would visit Rarity, she would try to take his scales to make her dresses. Whenever he saw Pinkie pie, she would pull som kind of prank on him, such as throwing exploding pies in his face, but he would always throw the pie away just in time. Whenever he would visit Fluttershy, she would yell at him because she thought that he scared her animals. And whenever he would visit Applejack, she would buck him in the gut as hard as she could, claiming that he startled her. He was abused and alone. Nopony cared about him anymore, so he decided to just end it all. He used his razor sharp teeth to slit his wrist, and he yelled out in pain.

Twilight: Oh come on!

Twilight walked upstairs and opened the door to her and Spikes room. She opened the door, and what she saw shocked her. Spike was holding his wrist which was soked with blood. She picked up Spike and rushed him to the hospital, before they got there Spike passed out.

The next thing Spike knew, he was on a bed in the hospital surrounded by the ponies who used to be his friends.

Twilight: Spike, why would you try to kill yourself?

Spike: Do you really want to know?!

Twilight: Yes I do.

Spike: Well for one, You abuse me! Rainbow dash, you constantley put my life in danger! Pinkie pie, you constantley try to cause me bottelly harm! Rarity, you constantley try to steal my scales! Fluttershy, you keep yelling at me after not doing anyting wrong! And Applejack, you keep buckin me in the gut because you claim that I startle you . I just wanted to put an end to it.

He put his head into claws and began to cry.

Spike: Why didn't you just let me die?

Everypony staryed crying. Then princess Celestia flew in. She went up to Spike.

Princess Celestia: Spike? I heard of what happened. Are you okay?

Spike: End my life. Please.

Princess Celestia: I will do no such thing!

Twilight: Princess? He said that the reasone he tried to kill himself is that we misstreat him.

Princess Celestia: It is just a phase he is going through that all dragons do. I will need you to all to live with him to make sure he dose not attempt to kill himself again.

Pinkie pie: I pinkie promise that will not let it happen again.

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.


	2. Beaten

Spike was sitting in a corner crying his eyes out, wishing his so called friends would let him end his life. Applejack then went up to him.

Applejack: Spike, ah don't think that crying your eyes out is gonna help ya get through this.

Spike: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Applejack: Don't go talkin ta me like that!

Spike: Dont tell me what to do!

Applejack: Ah said don't talk to me like that!

Spike: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Applejack: That's it!

She the starts to slap Spike across the face.

Spike: Okay, I'm sorry!

She would not stop. She then started to slam his head on the wall.

Spike: Please, I said I'll stop.

Spike was crying in pain.

Applejack: Ah don't give a fuck!

The tears kept pouring from his eyes as Applejack kept slamming his head against the wall. She finally stopped after 10 minutes. She got down near his head.

Applejack: Never talk to me like that ever again.

She trotted away. Fluttershy then went up to him. Spike was beaten beond beliefe and crying his eyes out. Fluttershy lied down beside him and held him in her hooves trying to comfort him.


	3. Somepony cares

As Fluttershy was comforting Spike all she could think of was how wrong of her it was to constantly yell at Spike.

Fluttershy: I'm so sorry for yelling at you all those times.

Spike hugged Fluttershy and cried into her chest. Fluttershy felt so bad for Spike. She started to cry as well. They soon stopped crying. Fluttershy left the room. Then Applejack came back in. Spike dropped to his knees and begged her not to hurt him.

Applejack: Sorry, all I can hear is hit me hit me.

Spike closed his eyes as he prepared for her worst. But at that moment, he realized that she had dropped him. He opened his eyes to see Fluttershy beating the shit out of Applejack.

Fluttershy: How dare you do that to Spike, and in this time that he needs us to help him!

Spike was shocked at what he was seeing. The most shy and timid mare in all of Equestria was beating the shit out of one of the most athletic ponies in Ponyville.

Applejack: Ahm sorry! Please stop!

Fluttershy: Spike said that to you, and you wouldn't stop. So why should I.

Fluttershy continued to beat the shit out of Applejack until Appljack was knocked out. Fluttershy then flew up to Spike and hugged him. For the firs time in a long time he knew that somepony cared about him.


	4. A good night sleep

Spike was about to go to sleep, getting into bed was quite hard for him currently because of what Applejack did to him, but after what Fluttershy did to her, he had a feeling Applejack wouldn't do anything like that ever again. As Spike tried to get into bed, Fluttershy came in to help him. She laid him down, pulled the blanket over him, and then nuzzled him until he went to sleep. Later that night, Spike could not sleep because of the suicidale thoughts buzzing in his head like a swarm of angry bees. He got out of bed and started to walk towards Fluttershy's room. When he got there he saw Fluttershy sleeping.

Spike: She looks like an angel.

Fluttershy woke up and saw Spike.

Fluttershy: Are you okay Spike?

Spike: I can't sleep.

Fluttershy lifted up her blanket allowing Spike to climb onto the bed. Spike snuggled right up to Fluttershy and she nuzzled Spike. The then both went to sleep.


	5. Stitches

Spike still had suicidal thoughts buzzing in his head, but they weren't as many as before. Spike was trying to avoid Applejack because of what she did to him. Every time she got near Spike, he would cower in fear at what she might do to him. But that started to stop because Rarity started to eye him. His crush was looking at him as if she was a clopper watching clop videos. Spike had some feeling of happines. But that soon all chaged. One night Spike was sleeping and the door opened to reveal Rarity coming in. She was holding a knife using her magic, she quietly went up to Spike, but once she got close enough the floor boards creeked and Spike woke up. He looked at Rarity and saw the knife. Rarity then thrusted the knife at him.

Rarity: Stop resisting! I just want your scales!

Spike: NO!

The knife pierced spikes scales, and then his skin. Spike begged her to stop, but she woun not. When the knife was deep enough Rarity drug it across his body. Spike cried out in pain and Rarity just kept going. Spike thought that it would just keep going, but then Rarity was pulled back. He then saw Fluttershy beating her up. Rarity soon escaped, and Fluttershy tended to Spike. She saw how deep the cut was, and went to get her firts aid kit.

Fluttershy: I'm going to need to give you stitches.

Spike could not respond, all he could do was cry because of how much pain he was in. Fluttershy took out a needle, and some medical thread. She ran the ran the thread through the needle and put it to Spikes skin. The needle peirced Spikes skin. the proceadure took over an hour. Spike no loger felt the needle.

Fluttershy: Everything's going to be fine.

She held Spike in in her fore hooves as Spike cried into her chest.


	6. Not over

The time when Spike's suicidal thoughts were suppodsed to end has nearly come. But the thoughts were as strong as ever. Spike had been staying away from Rarity and Applejack because of what they did to him. This was the last day. Once the clock struck midnight the thoughts were supposed to end. Currently, it was 11:00 PM. Spike was watching the clock with Fluttershy. Fluttershy had been so kind to Spike. Spike even started to think that he even had a crush on her. They kept waiting and waiting. Eventually it was 11:59 PM.

Fluttershy: I'll go get us something to eat.

Spike: Okay.

Once Fluttershy left the room, Spike heared the sound of hooves coming toward him. Spike tuned around and saw Applejack and Rarity. Spike started to cower as he backed away from them.

Spike: Please don't hurt me!

Applejack: You know you had this coming Spike.

Rarity: You are nothing but a worthless dragon.

Applejack raised her hoof, Spike then cringed. Spike felt Applejack's hoof slam against his gut.

Spike: Please stop!

Applejack: SHUT UP!

Rarity began to hoof spike in the face. Spike then began to cry because of the amount of pain he was in. But at that moment, both of them just stopped.

Spike then saw Futtershy.

Fluttershy: How dare you? HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU! Picking on little Spike like that in this time when he needs us! NOW YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Fluttershy slammed both Applejack and Rarity against the floor. She did it as hard as she could. She then slammed Applejack agianst the wall.

Applejack: Ow...

Fluttershy hoofs Rarity in her gut, and Rarity coughs up blood. Fluttershy then slms her against the wall.

Fluttershy: That'll teach you to to mess with Spike!

Spike looked at the clock. It was finally midnight, but Spike still felt suicidal. Spike began to cry as Fluttershy comfoted him.


	7. Fluttershy's care

The mane six took Spike to Celestia.

Twilight: Princess, Spike is still having suicidal thoughts.

Celestia: How is that possible? The suicidal thought should no longer be in Spike's head.

Twilight: I guess it's time to come clean.

After a lot of explaining:

Celestia: I am shocke at this!

She walked up to Applejack and Rarity. They then started to cower in her presence.

Celestia: For what you have done, I will give you a punishment fitting for you two! You are here bye banished to the sun.

Celestia teleported them to the sun were they slowly burned to death.

Celestia: Arangment must now be made to find a new element of honesty and a new element of generousity. And Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Yes your highness?

Celestia: I will leave spike in your care from now on.

Fluttershy: Um... w-why?

Celestia: Because you have done the least damage to him.

Fluttershy: Um... o-okay.

That night at Fluttershy's cottage, Spike was crying his little eyes out. Fluttershy then nuzzled him to calm him down.

Fluttershy: There there Spike. Everything will be okay.

Spike: How do you know?

Fluttershy: I just do. I promise, everything will be fine.


	8. Fluttershy's sorrow

Spike soon went to sleep and Fluttershy gave him a friendly hug.

Fluttershy: Goodnight Spike. Have a good sleep.

Spike was snoring a lot. But Fluttershy didn't mind.

The next morning Fluttershy awoke to the smell of something burning.

Fluttershy: EEEP!

Fluttershy rushed downstairs. She then saw Spike trying to make breakfast. She noticed that Spike tried to make pancackes, buy horribly burned them.

Spike started to cower in a corner and cry.

Spike: Please don't hurt me Fluttershy! I'm sorry for making them wrong!

Fluttershy patted Spike on his head.

Fluttershy: It's okay Spike. You didn't mean to burn them.

Spike: You're not going to hurt me?

Fluttershy: I won't. I promise.

Spike stops crying and gets up. Fluttershy then dries Spikes eyes.

Fluttersy: I promised you that everything will be alright, and I'm going to keep that promise.

Spike huged Fluttershy.

Spike: Thank you.

Fluttershy: No problem. Now go back to bed. You look really tired.

Spike: Okay.

Spike heads up to bed, and gose to sleep. Fluttershy starts whispering to herself.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry I ever yelled at you.


	9. The new elements

Spike soon finished sleeping. He then went downstairs. He smelled something delicious.

Spike: That smells so good.

Spike saw that Fluttershy was making pancakes. Carrot pancakes for her bunny Angel, regular pancakes for herself, and ruby pancakes for Spike.

Fluttershy: Oh, you're awa-

Spike hugged her before she could finish talking.

Fluttershy: What are you doing?

Spike: Twilight hasn't done anything like this for me in a long time.

Fluttershy: Well I'm not Twilight.

When Fluttershy finished making the pancakes they sat down to eat, but then they heared a knocking on the door. Fluttershy went to open the door. She then saw Lyra and Bon-bon.

Fluttershy: Oh... hi Lyra, hi Bon-bon

Lyra: Hi Fluttershy.

Bon-bon: How are you doing?

Fluttershy: Pretty good. What are you doing here?

Bon-bon: Were here to tell you that I'm the new element of generousity.

Lyra: And I'm the new element of honesty.

Fluttershy: O-oh my...


End file.
